


I'll Send a Postcard To You Dear (Because I Wish You Were Here)

by actualcheetah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcheetah/pseuds/actualcheetah
Summary: "Don't worry, kid. We won't forget about you. You'll be with them for six months, eight max. That should be plenty of time to get what we need to take those bastards down.""... Okay... I'll do it.""Knew I could count on you."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	I'll Send a Postcard To You Dear (Because I Wish You Were Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is my take on how Jesse may have lost his arm. I'm sure its floating around somewhere, the official version, but this is what I went with. 
> 
> I've had this plot bunny sitting in my head for a few days and finally decided to release it! So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, idk what I was thinking when I named this story or the chapters. Just know that when I named them, I was functioning on being awake for 36+hours, my brain was very broken., and Owl City was the first thing that came to mind.

He was given a mission.

Infiltrate the Deadlock Gang and weed out information from any and everybody he could. 

He was to discreetly log it on a flash drive sized device that could record audio and video, as well as take pictures. It would send out a transmission twice daily, where it'd upload the gathered data to a separate device at the Blackwatch headquarters, that way he wouldn't have to fear losing or breaking it, and if the device was discovered by a loyal Gang member, nothing incriminating would be discovered.

His time limit had been six months, eight if only to give him extra time to gain their trust, and then they'd pull him, claiming they wouldn't need much on the Gang to justify raiding them, but as a federal agency, they had to follow protocol at least somewhat. That's what Reyes had said, at least.

That was five years ago, and he hasn't heard anything from or about Blackwatch since.

As he walked the long hallway to Ashe's office, he suddenly felt his nerves spike. Since joing the Gang, he'd been nothing short of the perfect member. Executing people he was ordered to, robbing businesses that were barely scrapping by, even going as far as getting the Gang symbol tattooed on his arm as a show of his loyalty.

The closer he got to the door, the more his breath hitched and the drier his throat got. By the time he was halted in front of the door, he was barely pulling in oxygen as he breathed.

A faint "enter" followed his knock on the door and as he stepped through the doorway, he knew he was in deep shit. The presence of her B.O.B. unit usually indicated someone's day was about to be fucked up and he seriously doubted it was any different for himself.

"Jesse. Sit." The white blonde said, more like ordered, from her seat behind a large mahogany desk. He didn't hesitate to listen to her, knowing better than to push the fiery womans temper. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you here." Suddenly, he felt like a child about to be scolded by their teacher, especially since she wasn't looking at him and was instead filling out paperwork. He stayed silent, knowing better than to interrupt her. "I got a report from Alexander that he saw you in the filing office after lights out everyday last week. Care to explain yourself?"

Jesse felt his mouth go dry and the skin along the back of his neck tingle as she looked at him with sharp red eyes, his brain struggling to think up a quick lie that would appease her. In this instance, he was silently thanking her distrust of cameras and electronics outside of a computer.

"You know Alexander. He likes to... exaggerate the truth. I know the file room doesn't have a smoke detector. I go in there to smoke." He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. A thick coil of dread settled in his gut as she sighed and turned the computer monitor around, her eyes holding disappointment he didn't think someone outside of family could.

"I installed a camera in the vent about three weeks ago when people insisted the files were being rearranged and screwed up overnight, and have been for at least a year now. Didn't mention the camera to anyone so no one could tip anyone else off. Imagine my shock to see you in there, half a week after the install, carefully carding through old tax papers and private member files like they're family heirlooms, four days a week." She pauses and, quick as a blink, her disappointed look is replaced for a pissed off, nearing infuriated, one. "I could forgive that. What I can't forgive is what you're doing with them." 

Jesse has no way to respond, forced to watch himself pull out sheet after sheet of paper and scanning over them. Some he'd put back, others he'd use the small device he got all those years ago and take a picture of them.

"I'm asking one more time and giving you the chance to come clean with no consequences. Care to explain yourself?" Ashe asked, her tone holding a sharp bite to it.

His mouth, previously too dry and leaving his tongue heavy like lead, was now quickly filling with saliva as the urge to vomit rushed upon him.

_She knows. She knows I'm a rat, a mole, a double agent. There was no way she didn't know. She just wants me to say it out loud to confirm it and take the burden of "maybe in wrong, what if I'm wrong" off her chest._

His mind screamed at him as he averted his eyes from the screen, teeth grinding in a desperate attempt to keep his composure and not lose his lunch on the pristine and polished desk.

While he tried to keep his body under control to make a fool of himself right before his death, his brain was firing neuron after neuron, gears turning in an attempt to come up with something, anything, for what he's doing other than the truth.

The truth is signing a death certificate and, while Jesse has no blood in this world anymore, he would like to see his found family at least one more time. So he scrambles for a lie.

But Ashe knows.

And she doesn't give him another chance.


End file.
